


Matured Wine In An Oak Barrel

by everythingisgreenandsubmarine



Category: Pink Floyd
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions Of Nick, Mentions of Rick, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Smut, im not so good at fluff so just bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingisgreenandsubmarine/pseuds/everythingisgreenandsubmarine
Summary: Roger delivers an enticing offer.





	Matured Wine In An Oak Barrel

**Author's Note:**

> I still feel that there are some areas that need a little help, but...oh well!

_June 29, 1973_

  
Everyone was hustling. The band, crew, and roadies were scrambling to get everything ready for the last gig of the entire tour. The Tampa Stadium was very large, and open-air. And the weather decided to be blazing, much to everyone’s irritation. Everyone was already hot and sticky before the show even started. The sound engineers and lighting technicians were trying to perfect the lighting, the tapes, and the effects for the big screen the band always had behind them as they played.

Everyone was busy. Everyone, except Roger.

He sat on an armchair in the band’s dressing room, taking calm, slow drags off his cigarette. He watched as members from the band’s crew speed walked past the open door of the room, up and down the long corridors of the backstage. He felt he had nothing to worry about; his PA system was already set up. The other boys’ were a little more complicated, luckily for him.

All he had to do was wait until they were on, which was in about half an hour. He knew the roadies and crew would finish in time, they always did, somehow. Maybe if he helped, they’d finish faster, he thought to himself, but made no attempt to get up. Instead, he smoked his cigarette in comfortable silence.

He went through their whole setlist in his mind, something he always did before every show, even though he knew every single song by heart. They were _his_, ultimately.

  
_We might even do an encore. Maybe two. It’s our last gig, after all. Maybe have a few drinks with everyone at the end._

  
His internal conversation with himself came to a halt when he saw that familiar mass of honey brown hair zoom past the open door.

  
_David_.

  
Without a second thought, he quickly stubbed out his cigarette in a nearby ashtray, and got up. All of his interior, trivial musings being completely forgotten because he now had his mind set on something else.

He turned his head to the right as he stepped out of the room, concluding right away that he was, in fact, accurate that it was David who hastily strolled past the dressing room. He made his way down the corridor, in almost the same speed David possessed.

  
“David.” Roger tried to call out, but the young man didn’t seem to hear. Or maybe he had, but knew it was Roger, and didn’t want to acknowledge him. Roger often overthought about things like that when it came to David, when really, sometimes it was the complete opposite.

When he reached him, he grabbed David by the arm, and relatively forced him to turn back and face him.

  
“Wha—“

  
David stopped, and looked back, startled. His eyes slightly wide in surprise. He relaxed when he saw that it was Roger.

  
“I was calling you.”

“Roger,” David let out a sigh, but it wasn’t of annoyance. Not yet, anyway. “What is it?”

“I was calling you. You didn’t turn around.”

“I didn’t hear you. What is it?” he repeated. Roger could hear that very subtle tone of exasperation, and aloofness in his voice.

“Am I troubling you?” Roger asked, letting go of his arm which he hadn’t realized he had still been holding.

David sighed again, more relaxed this time. “No,” he unwaveringly said. But it was a lie. “What is it?”

“Are you busy?” Roger crossed his arms.

“Am I busy?” David repeated quietly. “Um…_yes_?” He spat back, stating the obvious.

  
Roger took note of the soft redness in his cheeks, and the slight glistening skin around his hairline. He was sweating and flushed, compared to Roger, who was actually feeling pretty cool, and was his normal shade of pale.

  
“Why don’t you sit down?” Roger offered.

“No. Gotta get this done,” David distantly murmured, and began to walk away, when Roger grabbed his arm again, and forced him back once more.

“Jesus Chr—what _is_ it, Roger?” David said, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

“Whoa,” Roger frowned. “Calm down, mate. I’m just concerned.”

“And I’m in a hurry, so can you please just—“

“Just let the crew take care of it. Don’t need to break your back.”

“Don‘t know if you know this, but we’ve about twenty something minutes before we go on, and we’re _still_ not finished. So, can I—“

“Dave,” Roger stopped him. “They’ll figure it out. They always do. And if they don’t, a few minutes of delay won’t mean it’s the end of the world.”

“But it’s our last gig,” David insisted. “We’re so close, I’ve just gotta—“ David began to turn back around as he was saying this, but yet again, was stopped by Roger.

“Take a breath. Let’s go outside,” Roger suggested.

“How are you so calm about this? These are _fans_ we’re talking about. They’re liable to break down the doors, and barge in.”

“Stop being so dramatic. You’ll blow a gasket.”

  
David scratched his head as another act of frustration. He looked uneasy, and Roger didn’t like it one bit. Roger had no idea why he was working himself up so much; they’ve dealt with this before, and it turned out completely fine.

  
“Let’s go outside,” Roger said again. “Cool you down or something. Then, I’ll warm you up.” Roger reached out, and squeezed his bicep.

  
David looked up at him to find him with a small smirk on his face. But it was a knowing smirk, one that David recognized right away what it meant.

  
“How could you be thinking about _that_ right now?” David asked in a hushed voice, lest anybody hear him.

“I’m just trying to make you feel better. Make you feel good for a little while. I care, you know.”

“If you cared, then you’d be helping out, and we’d be done. Right now, I’m just wasting time.”

“But _they’re_ not,” Roger signaled behind him. He gestured at their crew, running over _here_ to over _there_. “They’re getting on with it. They got it, Dave,” he reassured.

“But I’m being useful here. Nick, too. Rick as well. Leave me be right now, and we can work this out _later_.”

“I could,” Roger said. “I _could_ leave you be. But I can’t help it when you look absolutely adorable when you’re frazzled.”

  
David was already flushed, but his redness grew deeper, turning into a _blush_. His ears went hot, and he couldn’t stop staring up at Roger in disbelief, who must’ve been feeling triumphant.

  
“I will not stand to be called adorable at a time like this,” David stated in an angry whisper. “Especially by you.”

Roger smiled. “Ouch.”

“Fuck off,” David muttered, but stayed glued there in front of Roger with his arms crossed, a furrow appearing in his eyebrows, only inadvertently, and obliviously adding on to his _adorableness_. Roger always found amusement in how easy it was to rattle David.

“You’re tempted,” Roger quietly said.

  
David looked down at his shoes, shuffling them a bit.

  
Roger continued, “Aren’t you?”

“No,” he unknowingly sounded sulky. “Of course not. That would be irresponsible of me.”

  
David stayed there, anyhow.

  
“And?”

“It would be very irresponsible of you, too. So, we shouldn’t.”

“Don’t you want a little rest? Get your mind off things for a few minutes?”

“We have a gig to attend to, you know.”

“I know. And it can wait a little bit. Just come with me.”

“We probably have less than twenty minutes now. There’s no time.”

Roger stared intently, cocking an eyebrow. “You’re saying _no_? To _me_?”  
  
“They’ll come looking for us when it’s time to go on.”

“I am aware, but I’ll tell you something: I don’t give a single fuck, my dear. Let me take care of you.”

  
David stared right back. He questioned himself in his head. _Would everything go okay? Could we actually be back in time? What does he mean by ‘make me feel good’? Should I find out for myself?_

  
“I’m really sticking my neck out for you right now, and you’re saying _no_?”

David leaned in, lowering his voice to a whisper again. “If I go with you, what’re you going to do to me?”

“You’ll just have to find out, Dave.”

“So, you’re not going to tell me? Will it take long?”

“Jesus, Dave. Just come with me, will you? Stop calculating the time in your head, and just come with me. You _want_ to, that’s it. That’s all I have to know.”

Roger began to walk towards the way David was initially going to at the beginning, and stopped to look back. “Coming?”

  
David looked back, and rubbed his forearm with a hand, hesitant. There was a look of slight worry on his face. Roger sighed, and grabbed his hand, pulling David towards him, and to the nearest lavatory.

  
“They’ll come looking for us,” David whispered again.

“Shh!”

  
They arrived at one lavatory at the end of the corridor, and Roger knocked on the door to see if it was occupied.

  
“Damn it, Roger,” David whispered. “This isn’t right. We shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Dave,” Roger sighed. “Please. Shh.”

  
And getting no response, he turned the doorknob, and guided them both inside.

  
“You want it lights on or off?” Roger joked, his hand lingering on the light switch.

“Roger,” David sharply scolded him, causing Roger to simply snicker.

  
Roger turned on the light, and closed the door behind him, locking it. David walked over to the mirror above the sink, and grimaced.

  
“I look like shit,” he said.

“No, you don’t. Come here.”

  
David looked behind at Roger. Roger stood there, with his hand extended towards the young man across him. David couldn’t help but smile a little, and went over to take his hand in his. They stood before each other while both their hands were clasped together in between them. Roger swayed their hands a bit as he spoke.

  
“See? You’re here now. Everything’s fine.”

“I’m worried about the _after_. Steve finds out we’re not out there when it’s time, he’ll kill us.”

“I’m willing to take that risk.”

“Yes, because you’re God Almighty.”

  
Roger simply chuckled, bringing David’s arms up to rest around his neck. Roger brought his hands down to his waist, squeezing lightly. This sort of intimacy with David was one of the reasons he liked being alive.

  
“You looked miserable out there,” Roger softly said.

“Not miserable. _Piqued_.”

“Think I can help with that?” Roger teased, moving his hands down to his hips instead.

“Only momentarily.”

“You’re insatiable.”

“But you get gratification out of it, too. Don’t pretend you don‘t like pleasuring me.”

“Hm. I _do_ like you, yes.”

“I’m a great source for your self-indulgence.”

“You are _the_ source. With a capital T.”

  
David leaned in, and gently pecked his nose.

  
“So…what was this about making me feel good?”

  
Roger smiled sweetly, pulling in David for an embrace. David happily, and lovingly leaned his head against his shoulder. Roger firmly held him, letting David cling onto him. The warmth that radiated from David’s body, was a very nice sensation, one that Roger was constantly blessed with. Roger rubbed his back slowly, massaging the spot somewhere in the center that he knew David had just recently acquired discomfort in. David, in turn, let his hands find their way up and inside Roger’s black shirt. His palms ran up and down Roger’s back muscles, feeling every contour and dip. He relished the smoothness and delicacy of his velvety skin.

  
“I _do_ care,” Roger softly whispered. “I do.”

“I know.”

  
It wasn’t often that they held each other like this. They had no clue why. David wished he could bring Roger in more closer and tighter, but it wasn’t physically possible. If he could, they’d very happily melt into _one_. No complaints.

They backed away a little, but kept their foreheads attached, embracing their height difference. Roger brought his hands around to David’s chest. David dropped his arms, keeping them at his sides. The bassist slowly moved his hands to David’s stomach, where David began to feel a familiar tightening and lifting, just below his stomach. His jeans were suddenly becoming a bother, the fabric straining against his crotch. Roger smiled immediately; something he loved was not using so much effort in turning on David. It made him feel wanted. Maybe it was just pride.

He kept their foreheads attached, as he slid his hands down and fingered David’s button, teasing him. They both watched Roger’s hands intently, together, in the moment. Roger slowly unbuttoned him, and pulled down the zipper. David felt like he needed to say something, but nothing came to his mind. He focused very hard on Roger’s hands.

Roger suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders, and moved him around to his side of the lavatory, positioning David with his back against the wall, near the light switch by the door. David fell backwards against the wall with a muffled _thud_, grimacing just slightly at the coldness of the glossy, white tiled wall.

  
“Sorry,” Roger mumbled in a whisper, misinterpreting the expression on David’s face.

  
Roger pulled down David’s jeans along with underwear, just below his private area, around mid-thigh. David, once again, grimaced a little as the warm, bare skin of his lower half was pressed against the cold tiles of the wall. But the sensation of that was immediately disregarded when Roger was all upon him in an instant. David smiled against Roger’s lips as Roger began to kiss him.

He always loved receiving kisses from Roger. He kisses in such a way that drives David wild. He kissed so concupiscent-like sometimes, that David didn’t know if it was deliberate or not. Every kiss was deep, and drew the breath out of David almost every time, but he’d kiss back just as senselessly. Whenever they kissed, David’s mind always went to Roger’s physicality. How he smelled, how he felt and touched, and most deliciously, how he _tasted_.

His smell was what David described as _heady_. He always had the faint fragrance of his cologne that somehow always bequeathes to David’s own shirts, and around his own home. But then, there was the natural scent of his soft skin. Every individual had a natural scent, David knew that. But maybe it was the fact that Roger was _his lover_, that David found his natural scent absolutely exhilarating and riveting.

Then, there was the way he felt against David’s face, and the way he touched. Roger has an unusually long, and protruding nose that could be considered awkward if one were to kiss him. But to David, it was nothing like that. Roger had a distinct way of leaning in, and ebbing when they kissed. David didn’t know if that was just his manner of kissing, but he loved it. He’d always cup David’s face in his hands as if afraid David would disappear, and as a way to devour him thoroughly. Roger, in the midst of a kiss, tilts his head to the side, so their lips fit more perfectly together than they already do. And those lips. _Oh christ, those lips_, David thought. He often thinks about Roger’s lips. His lips are such a dream, a _whim_ of David’s that usually ends up being lessened once Roger comes over to his house. David can never get over how incredibly soft his lips are. He has had enough time to observe his mouth while Roger slept. The shape of his lips is symmetrical, and they were wonderfully plump, and felt very smooth and natural against David’s. They possessed the shade of soft pink, but turned a swollen red from all the kissing and biting when the two rutted in bed. Making them appear _succulent_ and _kissable_.

How he tasted was a whole other thing. He tasted of something sweet, always, it reminded David of the Jasmine tea he drinks almost every morning. There was sometimes that very, very slight bitterness of the taste of cigarettes in Roger’s mouth. Somewhere between matured wine in an oak barrel, and black coffee. Something smoky, a little rich, but not too overpowering to want to make David stop kissing him. Roger tasted of seeking unity, and of closeness. He tasted of security, of protectiveness. He tasted electric, and toothsome. _He tasted lovely._

  
“Still think we shouldn’t be doing this?” Roger breathed, as he noticed that David was becoming eager in his kissing.

“Mmph,” David complained, smashing his lips against Roger’s to resume making out.

  
Roger slid a hand down David’s body—which was now slightly sticky with sweat—and over around his hip. His hand grabbed his left buttock, fitting the entirety of it in his large hand. The younger man squirmed, grabbing Roger’s hips and pulling them towards his own to rub himself against him. David lightly groaned at the contact, craving more.

Roger detached their lips, his hand steady on David’s shoulder. The other hand, he brought over to David’s genitals. Using the tip of his finger, he ran it up and down the length of David’s shaft, playing with him to get him frustrated. David let out a heavy breath, internally shaking his head at Roger.

Roger wrapped a third of his hand around the glans of his cock, making very small and subtle up and down motions. Just his tip. David painfully curled his toes, and pressed his lips together so as to suppress any noise of pleasure _and_ frustration. Roger observed him, noticed his shy behavior, and grinned widely. To comfort him, he leaned in and started to leave tender kisses on his jaw and neck, suckling on the stubbled skin.

As Roger was ardently kissing the skin underneath his earlobe, he moved his entire hand to be wrapped around David’s cock completely, stroking him wholly. This time, he did let out a small moan, almost like a soft whine. David moved his own mouth to Roger’s ear, breathing heavily. He was feeling exceedingly aroused, mixed with the frustration of being tantalized.

  
“Please,” he suddenly whispered, so helpless. “Please.”

  
Roger listened to him quietly beg, enjoying the longing in his voice. There was something very alluring, and sweet, and erotic about it. His voice sounded so airy, and titillated.

Roger backed away, and moved down David’s body to sit on his knees, his breath fanning past David’s genitals as he did so. He wrapped a hand at the base of his cock, and used the other hand to stroke. David sighed contentedly, and looked down at Roger, enjoying this new, yet wonted sight.

Roger wasn’t looking at him. Instead, kept his eyes focused on the appendage before him. He watched indulgently as his hand smoothly stroked up and down his length, bringing along the cut foreskin every time. He liked how David’s shaft looked. It had a beautiful head, all smooth and prominent and pink. Then, those vague veins from underneath the superficial fascia. David was long, and thick. _A big score for me_, Roger naughtily thought. Overcome with the urge, Roger leaned in, and began to gently suck on his tip. David squirmed at the sudden warmth and wetness, and rested his head back against the wall, focusing solely on the sensation of the inside of Roger‘s obedient mouth.

David looked back down when he felt more of himself ease into Roger’s mouth. He smiled, knowing that Roger still wasn’t able to take him all in without gagging, but was trying his best to learn.

Roger slowly took him in about halfway, until he quickly backed off with a heavy, sharp exhale before his uvula got the best of him. He stroked a few times, then used his mouth again.

David pushed a thin lock of hair away from Roger’s face, subsequently running his hand through his short fringe very affectionately. Roger still wasn’t looking, and David realized, then, that it was from shyness. And he smiled again, as he couldn’t believe Roger still felt that way whenever they did something like this. But David didn’t know that Roger only felt shy when he was under the spotlight in a pre-coital situation, like he was now.

David caressed his head again, his fingers running smoothly through his dark hair, encouraging him. Roger reciprocated the tenderness, by sloppily kissing the length of his cock, up and down, and to his tip. David moaned slightly when his increasingly sensitive tip made contact with his tongue, as it swirled over and around his slit multiple times. Roger, then, started to fondle his testes, resuming sucking him, always keeping one hand at the base.

  
“Harder,” David breathlessly whispered.

  
Roger passively obeyed, sucking harder and a little more faster. David moaned again, keeping his eyes on Roger’s lips as they slid up and down his tip. He felt the overwhelming need to claim those lips as his own.

He stopped Roger momentarily, causing him to look up in confusion, and wonder if he had done something wrong. But he was pleasantly surprised when David bent down, and passionately kissed him on the lips. When David leaned back up, Roger smiled, and continued to pleasure him.

Roger always knew when David was close to orgasm. He’d do little things that displayed his desperation. Increases in kissing, more aimless touching, or he’d just grow quiet because he was too overwhelmed to speak. Only heavy breaths and whispery grunts and dirty thoughts.

David had grown quiet, both his hands on Roger’s head, breathing heavily. A few gasps and small mews escaped his lips whenever Roger tongued his slit. _God_, he thought Roger looked so good with his cock in his mouth. It took every part of himself to not thrust into Roger’s mouth until he came.

He moaned when he felt his climax creeping in. A slow, increasing pleasure was setting itself at the pit of his stomach. Another moan, and he felt another wave of his orgasm hitting him. The feeling of this felt _so good_, he wished it never left. He knew his actual orgasm was going to feel amazing. He _wanted_ it to come, wanted to spurt inside Roger’s mouth.

  
“I’m close,” he weakly whispered.

  
Roger finally looked up. David had his eyes closed, cheeks flushed, lips parted as he panted quietly. The sight of that urged Roger on. He moved faster, and harder, eliciting another moan out of David.

  
“Oh…fuck…fuck…”

  
David lightly thrusted, he couldn’t help himself. Small thrusts that Roger allowed.

  
“Yeah…oh, yeah…”

  
David thrusted with a little more force, keeping Roger‘s head steady with his hands, as he moved himself in and out of his mouth. Roger still allowed it, internally smiling and gushing at the fact that David understood him, and only thrusted his tip. He let his hands uselessly fall to his lap.

Suddenly, David let out a choked cry, ejaculating into Roger’s mouth. His stomach and muscles tensing, and his cock twitching and throbbing inside Roger’s mouth as Roger swallowed greedily. The feeling in his stomach intensifying for a minute, as his orgasm drained him. Then, it pulsated into nothing. He let out a few relieved breaths, his heart beating normally, his muscles relaxed.

He let go of Roger’s head, and leaned back against the wall, slowly stroking himself. He let go of himself after a moment, sighing.

Roger stood, bringing up David’s underwear and jeans, and dressing him. David looked up at his tall companion with heavy eyes, smiling lethargically. Roger returned the smile, patting his hip.

  
“Was I good?” he asked.

  
David nodded, still smiling smugly.

  
“Am I getting a reward when we get back to the hotel?”

David nodded once more.

  
“Do you feel better now?”

  
He nodded again.

  
“Good, ‘cause we’ve a gig to play.”


End file.
